A method to obtain absolute values of mechanical rock properties from MWD data using the forces on the bit and the motions of the bit while interacting with a rock formation with known values of mechanical rock properties involves (i) informing the terms and loading conditions of a stress-strain relationship with respect to the material symmetry of the rock formation in relation to the orientation of the drilling well, involves (ii) obtaining values for a set of scalars with respect to the motion of the bit and the acceleration or forces on the bit in relation to the known absolute values of the mechanical rock properties, and (iii) in one particular example obtaining values for the set of scalars when the rock formation is cement.
When specified in absolute values, elastic coefficients can be used, in general, to describe the deformation of a rock formation in response to the forces acting on the rock formation, and in particular, to predict the deformation of a hydrocarbon bearing formation in response to the forces acting on the formation when the forces are fluid pressures generated during the emplacement of hydraulic fractures in connection with a hydraulic fracture stimulation treatment along a horizontal well. Reservoir models that are used to describe the deformation of a reservoir as a result of hydraulic fracture emplacement require absolute values of the mechanical rock properties of the hydrocarbon bearing rock formation. Absolute values of mechanical rock properties are important in order to provide meaningful results to plan a wellbore stimulation treatment.